particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
September Day
September Day '''or simply the '''15th of September (Hulstrian: ''15. September, ''Hulstro-Mikun: ''Funfuzenta Seputenba, ''Kunikata: ''Kogatsu Jūgonichi) is an official national holiday in Mikuni-Hulstria, as previously in Hulstria and Gao-Soto, commemorating the September Revolution, national unity, democracy and freedom in the United Imperial Crownlands, and is unofficially regarded as the nation's principal national holiday. The holiday consists of a commemoration of the victims of dictatorship (both in the Crownlands and abroad) at noon on the 15th of September, followed by celebrations across the Crownlands. When the year marks a multiple of 5 years since 3411, the celebrations are extended to two days, with the commemoration moving to the 14th and a full day of celebrations on the 15th. According to the website of the National Committee for the 15th of September, which is charged with the organisation of the public events connected to the day, the ''"significance of the 15th of September is to remind Crownlanders that our enjoyment of unity, liberty and democracy is not self-evident." The 15th of September was discontinued under the Great Reich of Mikuni-Hulstria, when Septembrism was banned; the National 15th of September Monument in Kien that marked the place of the massacre, the focal point of the commemoration and rememberance ceremonies, was torn down. In 4168, the Landsraad of its successor Imperial Crownlands of Mikuni-Hulstria, acting as the provisional legislature, declared unanimously that the 15th of September as a national holiday and its associated monuments would be restored. Programme of events Commemoration of the victims of dictatorship at the site of a mass grave in the Kiennese Plain.]] Under the 15th of September Act, the victims of dictatorship are commemorated by two minutes of silence starting exactly at noon on the 15th of September. All government buildings fly their flags at half-mast from sunrise until noon in commemoration of the event, raising them to full mast after the two minutes to mark the transition from commemoration of the victims to celebration of the September Revolution. Citizens are also encouraged to observe the same flagging custom. The focal point of the commemorative ceremonies, which take place in every locality in the Crownlands, particularly in the Crownland capital, is the National Monument for the 15th of September in Kien, at the exact place where tanks massacred peaceful protestors sparking the revolution in 3411. Here, the Emperor, the Governor-General, the Presidents of both houses of the Reichsversammlung and the State Chancellor, as well as dignitaries from the city of Kien and Crownland Hulstria, lay wreaths commemorating the victims of dictatorship. Just before noon, the ''Tappzu ''signal (a derivative of Luthori's last post) is played, ending with the start of the two minutes' silence, after which the flag at the monument is ceremonially raised from half-mast to the top as the national anthem Land of our Fathers is played. flying at full mast.]] The commemoration was explicitly declared not to be limited to the victims of dictatorship before the September Revolution and in Crownlands history, but to all those across the world who have suffered or are still suffering under dictatorial governments. On every 5th year since the September Revolution, the commemoration takes place at 8pm on the 14th of September, with flags flying at halfmast for the entire day and raised at 8pm. The 14th is not a national holiday, but preceding events on the day, such as commemorative lectures, are organised. Celebration of the September Revolution The second part of the celebration depends on the local organisation, but it has a celebratory as well as an educational character, often combining fun events with more serious events celebrating that freedom and democracy are not self-evident. Each year, a different Crownland acts as "home Crownland" to the celebrations, taking a focal point. This scheme is fudged a little so the jubilee years rotate as well. Each Crownland typically organises a "15th of September festival" for younger members of the public, a tradition started on the bicentennial of the September Revolution, combining popular musical entertainment with debates and educational events celebrating the importance of freedom and democracy, often with the strong undertone that these are never self-evident. Flags are flown on the 15th of September on all government buildings, and citizens are encouraged to do likewise. Torch relay In a symbolic torch relay, a fire is lit at the Landtag building in Miyako, where Septembrists declared the provisional government of the United Imperial Crownlands in 3416, after the end of the two minutes silence (in normal years) or early in the morning on the 15th (in jubilee years). This "fire of freedom" is symbolically carried in relay by civil society members around the Crownlands, symbolising the spread of freedom. The torches are carried to the main celebrations in each Crownland capital, with Kien (logistically as well as symbolically) arriving last, where freedom fires are lit and kept burning until the end of the celebrations. Each year, the State Chancellor lights the freedom fire in the home Crownland of the celebrations. Commemorative concert A commemorative concert is attended by the Governor-General, the Emperor and other dignitaries on the evening of the 15th of September in the capital (Kien in Hulstria and Gao-Soto and Labsburg in Hulstria-Mikuni) to mark the end of the celebrations. The Kiener Philharmoniker and the Miyako Symphonic Society alternate to provide orchestral accompaniment at this event, with the Kiener Philharmoniker playing when a historically Hulstrian Crownland hosts and the Miyako Symphony when a historically Gao-Showa Crownland hosts. Category:Hulstria & Gao-Soto Category:Mikuni-Hulstria Category:National Holidays Category:Septembrism